After Party Disaster
by Jessywhisper
Summary: Paul Stanley/OC oneshot takes place after a Kiss concert when the band goes to a party and Ava runs into a too eager KISS fan that takes too much of an interest in her.


Ava, Paul, Peter, Ace and Gene walk up the stairs to a loft in New York. When they finally got to the destination the door of the loft was opened for them as Gene, Paul, Peter and Ace walk into the loft leaving Ava outside whose slightly nervous. As Peter is walking into the party he glances back and see Ava still standing at the threshold of the loft. He sighs and walks back towards her. "hey what you doin'? come on in here girl this party's for all of us" As he pulls Ava into the loft she looks around and sees all the people enjoying the party. "well im just a little nervous I've never been to an afterparty before so…" Peter laughs slightly and mushes up her hair as he says "well this wont be the last afterparty for yah sweetie…" Ava glares at him slightly and fixes her hair "uh huh so I'm gonna go get a drink cause I feel like I'm going to be needing it tonight…" Peter just shakes his head as he leaves her in the middle of the party to go join some girls that he caught his eye. As Ava sees this she rolls her eyes and walks around the loft to see where the drinks were being served. After a few seconds she spots it, but bumps into someone along the way. She quietly apologises to the person and starts to go on her way when the person catches her hand and spins her around to face her. She looks the person up and down and see that the person is obviously a KISS fan because the man was wearing a KISS t-shirt. She also notices how attractive the man was with his short blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She smiled at him and once again said "I am so sorry that I bumped into you. I was just going to get a drink from the bar because I've had a hell of a day…" The man smiled and replied "well of course you've had a busy day….well…er..more like night because you guys just finished off a sold out concert…which I gotta say you are a heck of a dancer…" as his hands left his sides and slowly caressed Ava's waist and upper thighs slowly. At that Ava tried to pull away and continue to the bar but the man won't let her as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him as he looked down at her with a gleam in his eyes "hey….i did say I was done talking to you….you know I've always wanted to meet you…I'm a huge fan of yours.." Ava laughed nervously as she tried looking around for Paul, Peter, Ace, or even Gene for that matter for help to get this guy outta the loft. The man noticed this and let her go and said "sorry I just wanted to finish my train of thought….um can I get a drink with you?" Ava once again was looking around for any of the guys for help but to no avail as the guy took ahold of her shoulder and lead her to the bar. She quickly shook off his arm from her shoulder and distanced herself from the man as he ordered two drinks for themselves. She told him "I don't know what you think is going on but I really don't want to talk to any fans right now..i frankly didn't even want to come to this party but I had to because of my ties with the band….it was nice meeting with you but I have to go now…" the man quickly said "you know I haven't told you my name yet silly me….i guess its because im so nervous but im chris…" he handed Ava her drink and smiled down at her "look chris like I just said I really don't wanna be talking to fans right now and im getting ready to leave…" At this chris playfully pouted and replied "aww come on cant I just have a drink with you…" as he pushed the drink in her hand. Ava rolled her eyes, defeated and said "alright…" and took a long drink of what was in her hand. As she did so she noticed something off about the taste but didn't question it as she downed the drink. Through all this Chris was babbling on and on about how big of a fan he was of her. And she noticed the more that he talked the more she felt her head spinning.

As if god was answering her prayers, Paul walked by and saw Ava being cornered by a fan and walked up behind Ava and said "hey ava is this guy bothering you?" Ava turned around and saw Paul standing there with an angry expression on his face directed towards Chris who abruptly stopped talking when he saw the look on Paul's face and said "uh hey I was just telling Ava what a huge fan I am of KISS..man you guys are so AWESOME!" Paul stepped around Ava and got into Chris's face and said "well buddy I don't know how the hell you got in here because this is an exclusive party, no fans allowed!" As he pushed chris away from Ava "and frankly I don't like how your cornering Ava either so If you don't mine please leave or I'll have security throw your ass out…" Then Paul took Ava's hand and guided her away from Chris and the rest of the party into the back of the loft and sat her down. "hey are you feeling ok ava? Because you don't look to hot right now?" Ava gripped her head as said "ive been feeling crappy ever since I started talking to chris….ugh I swear that guy doesn't know the meaning of no…." "want me to take you back to the hotel to rest.." "uh no you stay and have fun with the rest of the party Paul please…" Ava got up wobbling slightly as Paul caught her and said "im taking you to the hotel myself you cant even walk Ava..come on!" As Paul picked Ava up bridal style out of the back of the loft and through the party, catching looks from Gene Peter and Ace wondering what exactly was happening. But before they could even make it to them Paul and Ava were out the door of the loft. Once they were outside the loft Ava pushed herself off of Paul to stand on her own accord and started walking down the stairs leaving Paul behind confused. "What are you doing?" "what does it look like im doing walking back to the hotel cause im tired…duh…" As Paul sighed and ran after her saying "well im coming with you so wait up!"

After the twenty minute drive back to the hotel Paul and Ava finally got outside her hotel room. Ava took the room key out of her pocket and tried to open the door to no avail…Paul noticed and motioned for her to give him the key, to which he opened the door with a quick slide of the key card, to which Ava glared at him for. "well….ive never really be able to open a hotel room with one of those anyhow" as she stumbled past him into her room for the night. He followed her inside and put the card onto the dresser as he looked up in alarm and saw that she wasn't in the room at all. He scanned the room again just to make sure and saw that she wasn't sitting on the bed, when he heard a noise from the bathroom. He walked past the bed to the bathroom to investigate the noise and saw the source, which was Ava attempting to take off her shoes. He laughed slightly at the imagery of her trying to take off her boots with one hand and trying to balance against the sink with the other. When Ava heard Paul laughing she looked up "oh hahahahaaha im trying to take off these damn shoes, drunk no less and your sitting there laughing at me thanks a bunch Stanley…" Paul came closer to Ava and took her foot out of her hand and brought her foot down to the floor and pushed her slightly to sit down on the edge of the bathtub while he took off her boots for her. Ava smiled down at Paul and sighed saying drunkenly "if I wasn't drunk right now I'd kiss you..you know that…" while paul replied "drunk or not I think you would…" when he got the other boot off he stood up and held out his hand for her to take and help her into a standing position. He then said "but since you are a little tipsy I think you should go to sleep" to which Ava replied with a "hmmm…" as she walked past him slowly as she flopped onto the bed face first then turned over looking up at the ceiling as Paul walks out of the bathroom.

"so are you going to go back to the party now since you got me here safe and sound?" Ava asked. Paul smiled at her and replied "well that depends on if I want to go back or just hangout with you before you pass out…" Ava laughed "yeah well I think you'd better go back to the party because with the way I'm feeling right now the whole passing out on the bed thing is gonna happen…REALLLLLLLLLY soon…" Paul noticed that she did look sleepy so he moved towards the bed and pulled the covers to one side and gently moved her under the covers and tucked her in. When he straighten up he saw that she was already fast asleep. He laughed softly to himself and kissed her forehead before tiptoeing out of Ava's hotel room and back to the party.

A couple hours later Ava wakes up to someone banging on her hotel room door. She groggily gets up at goes to the door and peeks into the peephole to see who it is wondering who would bother her at such a late hour. But when she looked into the peephole she just saw a form standing in front of the door. So shrugging she opened until the chain on the door tightened, making the door only open a couple inches. She looked through the opening and saw that it was none other than that guy chris from the after party that was held only a couple hours ago. She sighed and asked "Chris what are you doing here its late…and how did you know where I was staying at?" Chris smiled wide and answered "well…I just wanted to see how you were holding up after what happened and wanted to say that I was sorry about what happened before so…" Ava started to grow slightly irritated at chris because of how he dodged answer the more important question. "Chris how did you find out where I was staying…?" Chris looked at her and said "why are you asking me that? Is paul in there huh?" as he advances on the door and tries to open it further and Ava tries to close the door with all her weight pressed up against the door. Finally after some struggle she does manage to close the door,but Chris continues to bang on it screaming "LET ME IN AVA I WANT TO SEE YOU!" to which Ava replies "NO! WHY ARE YOU DOING -"

Then chris breaks the door down with a final bang as Ava tries to run away from the entrance to the hotel room and towards the bathroom. When Chris grabs Ava's ankle and pulls her towards him as she screaming trying to get away from him. He pulls her level with him, eye to eye as he pins her arms down as he says "there see its not so bad, plus I never got to finish that conversation I was having with you earlier…now we wont have any interruptions now will we…" as he covers her mouth with one of his hands. As she struggles against him he laughs and says "thank goodness I put that rohypnol in your drink at that after party or I wouldn't be able to hold you off right now….i love it when my girls are feisty…" Ava's eyes grew in shock at the realization that confirmed why she was feeling like she was drunk earlier. Ava struggles against him even harder and bites his hand, which makes him pulls back in pain, giving her enough room to squirm away from him. She gets up off the floor and runs towards the closed hotel door. Just as she gets towards the knob to open it Chris is behind her and grabs her away from the door and in the struggle rips her shirt open. Chris sees this and smiles evilly at her, to which she tries to scream out to anyone in response as he gropes her exposed cleavage. "no…please don't….i can give you money…..just please…please stop…." To which chris replies "oh your going to be giving me something but it's not gonna be money" as he leans down and kisses her neck as she starts to cry, feeling more and more weak the longer she fights him off. As one last ditch effort she screams for help again as loud as she can hoping that someone comes to help her, save her from the monster.

Chris tries to muffle her scream as he pulls her up to the bed and pushes her down on it, all the while pinning her with his body.

Just as he begins to take off his shirt as Ava continues to cry, the door to the hotel room opens with a bang as it hits the wall hard. Ava sees through her tears that it's Paul that came in, with eyes dark with anger. He quickly sees the scene before him with Chris pinning Ava underneath him on the bed, with Ava having her shirt half ripped off of her body. At that his anger grew as he ran up towards the two and ripped Chris right off of her and slammed him against the adjacent wall, pinning him by the neck with his arm at his throat successfully choking him.

As Paul was choking him, Peter and Ace ran into the room hearing the commotion and saw what was going on and got Paul off of chris's throat making chris gasp for breath as they drag chris out the room leaving Paul and Ava alone in the room.

As Peter and Ace drag Chris out of the room Paul strides over to the bed where Ava is laying curled up in a ball crying her eyes out. Paul got on the bed with her and sat next to her and held her as she cried comforting her saying "shhh…..it's ok I got to you in time….he's gone Ava….." Ava turned her body around facing Paul and wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued to cry, while Paul hold her to him closer. "he said he drugged me at the party paul….that's why I was feeling like I was drunk….if you hadn't gotten her in time….he would've…..he would've…." Paul hugged her closer to him and gently kissed the side of her face as he replied "I know…thank god that we got here in time…" "how did you know about?" "we heard screaming coming from this direction so we ran knowing that it was coming from your room so…" Ava pulled out of the embrace slightly to look at his face that was covered in anger. Ava moved her arms from his neck and put her hands on the side of his face and smiled up at him and leaned up and kissed him. "thank you paul for saving me…." Paul leaned down and kissed her again and replied "trust me I enjoyed giving it to him…." Ava laughed slightly and then yawned and moved back onto the bed. Paul covered her in the sheets and went to leave when he was stopped by her hand holding his wrist. "Paul" she pleaded "please stay with me tonight…I…I wont be able to go to sleep….im scared…." Paul smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed and took off his boots and moved towards the other side of the bed and laid next to Ava as she laid her head down on his chest. She looked up at him and kissed him again….longer this time as he replied "I wouldn't have it any other way..plus I wasn't going to leave you…." Ava sighed and closed her eyes and murmured a good night as Paul watched her fall into a deep sleep as he whispered to her "I love you" before his eyes closed as well.


End file.
